As a conventional production method of LVSA, a method including reacting senecioic acid with thionyl chloride to give senecioyl chloride, and reacting the obtained senecioyl chloride with 2-isopropenyl-5-methyl-4-hexen-1-ol in the presence of an organic base compound is known (see non-patent document 1).    non-patent document 1: “Tetrahedron Letters”, 2001, vol. 42, 9th printing, p. 1619-1621 (Scheme 1. and page 2, upper right column, lines 15-18)